Bubbles
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Sweeney wasn't sure if what he was seeing was some kind of trick of the light or if the little object outside the window was really there. A cute little one shot.


**A/N: Hoopla everyone! Ops wrong greeting lol that's for my other stories, I mean welcome back everyone! I hope this story doesn't come out horrible since it's just a cute little thing I came up with while, funnily enough, playing with my baby cousin and bubbles so please read and review!**

 **Bubbles.**

The weather in London had finally taken a break from the dismal rainy norm and allowed the bright summer sun to bathe the city, illuminating even the darkest corners. Sweeney Todd had the large bay window of his tonsorial parlor open letting in the gentle breeze as he cleaned his work space from his last customer, after finally killing the judge his revenge was fulfilled enough he didn't feel the urge to kill any longer and both shops were doing well without human meat. After making sure the after shaves and lotions were neatly organized he took his razor from the table and began to polish it as he walked to stand by the window.

Out of the corner of his eye he seen something reflect the sunlight making him turn his head yet as he looked out the window there was nothing but the glass, buildings and street full of people out enjoying the rare warm weather. He shook his head putting it off as a trick of the light returning to cleaning his razor only to see the reflection again but have it disappear as he looked out the window. Now he was getting frustrated, giving a low growl he sat stubbornly in his chair watching the window determined to figure out what was causing the quick disappearing glimmer.

After several minutes, and polishing his razor more than needed, finally he found the culprit making the reflecting glimmer floating outside the window. Getting to his feet he stood at the window looking out at the clear little bubble dancing in the breeze tiny rainbows of color swirling inside as the sun light filled its shape. Creasing his brow in confusion Sweeney looked down at the street below for any signs of children making soap bubbles or any number of the other Fleet Street residents laundering clothes but found nothing but the couples and small families walking along.

Brows knitting together Sweeney turned away from the window and put his razor back into the box on the vanity closing his eyes listening carefully for something very specific. He was listening for Nellie's singing, the baker often sang when doing chores of any kind and that included laundry and more often than not he could hear her through the floorboards of his shop if he listened closely, but what he heard instead was her laughter accompanied by the sounds of water moving about. Moving to the door of his shop he looked down at the courtyard of tables finding it empty, not an uncommon thing for a Sunday, but as he watched he noticed more bubbles drifting out the door before popping or disappearing on the breeze making his curiousness spike.

After flipping the sign on the door to closed Sweeney stepped outside and slowly made his way down the stairs until he reached the side door to the pie shop pausing as a bubble floated in front of him and popped followed closely by the sound of Nellie laughing and more splashing water. Peeking inside he could see the baker standing at the sink, her wild auburn curls wrangled into some resemblance of a bun on her head and her feet were bare as well as surrounded by a small puddle of water, a smile tugged at the corner of Sweeney's mouth as he silently opened the door and entered the shop.

Taking care not to step on any squeaking floorboards Sweeney made his way over to Nellie and looked over her shoulder as he placed his hands on her waist. Feeling hands on her waist out of nowhere the baker jumped and snapped her head to the side to see who had grabbed her but quickly relaxed seeing the barber letting her smile return as she looked back at the sink where two babies were splashing happily laughing and giggling. Sweeney rested his chin on Nellie's shoulder looking over the infants.

Just by looking at the pair anyone could tell they were twins but not exactly identical seeing as one was a boy with fair skin, black hair and eyes. The other was a girl with ivory skin, brown hair that had tones of auburn in it and warm brown eyes. Nellie turned her head again and lightly kissed Sweeney's cheek pulling his attention from the children to return her kiss for a moment before watching as she brought her hands up to her mouth and blew gently creating a bubble the size of an apple making the infants giggle and try to reach it splashing water over the sides of the sink again drawing a laugh from Nellie and a chuckle from Sweeney.

"Alright dears, I think that's 'nough splashin' and a long enough bath, out ya get."

Sweeney released Nellie's waist stepping to the side grabbing the pair of towels that had managed to avoid the twin's splashing and held one open as the baker lifted the little girl from the sink and handed her to him before taking the other towel and lifting the boy into her own arms. Sweeney quickly wrapped the girl in the towel and began drying her smiling slightly as she babbled at him reaching her tiny chubby hand above her head. Nellie glanced over at him smiling softly and shaking her head before lightly kissing the boy's little nose.

"I think sissy 'as got daddy all wrapped around 'er little fingers, what do you think love?"

The boys black eyes looked up at Nellie as he stayed silent for a moment before cooing at her reaching his hand up and gripping a stray curl that fell out of her updo. Chuckling the baker moved to Sweeney's side and looked down at the girl then at the barber. A lot of things had changed after the judge met his grisly end at the hands of the very barber now smiling and holding the tiny girl, one of which was that after it had set in that it was all over and his old life was gone Sweeney had realized what Nellie had told him about moving on was true and that living in the past wasn't living.

After a year of laying low and being sure no one suspected them of the judge's disappearance Sweeney had made the decision to take his second chance at a happy life, so he married Nellie on the seaside like she'd always wanted and not long after, just under a year, their twin children were born. Giving a soft sigh Nellie looked down at her son as he began whining and squirming in her arms.

"I think it's 'bout nap time, Christopher is gettin' fussy and Katherine won't be far behind, up all night like she were from bleedin' teethin'."

Sweeney looked down at his wife, she looked a little past tired herself but she still smiled and acted fine making him feel a little guilty as he handed Katherine over and watched the baker carry both children to the nursery. After taking a few moments to clean up the water and drain the sink so Nellie wouldn't have to Sweeney went back to the nursery finding Nellie just finishing dressing both children, Christopher now crying from where he was laying in his cot while Katherine began whimpering. Stepping into the room Sweeney put his hand on Nellie's shoulder making her look up at him her eyes looking tired but she hid it well with a smile.

"Why don't you go rest pet, I'll put them down for their nap."

Nellie's eyes widened a little but she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thank ya love, I'll just be in the parlor if they give ya trouble."

Sweeney watched as she hesitantly left the room before lifting each of the children and sitting in the rocking chair by the window gently patting their backs as they lay on his chest. As they began to settle Sweeney found himself remembering when they were born, it was no easy delivery at all and it was unexpected that there were two of them. Nellie had taken a dangerously close turn for the worst after the delivery but being the strong stubborn woman she was fought her way back. Shaking his head Sweeney looked down to find the twins asleep, a creak of a floorboard made him look up to find Nellie standing in the doorway smiling softly arms crossed.

"'Ow'd you do that? I can't get 'em down that fast even if I were feedin' 'em."

As she spoke she walked to his side and carefully lifted Christopher into her arms before laying him in his cot leaning in and kissing his head careful not to wake him. Moving carefully Sweeney got up and put Katherine in her cot lightly stroking her cheek before taking Nellie's hand leading her from the room. Once in the hall he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead making her give a sound somewhere between a purr and a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"I told you to rest pet, you need it you look exhausted."

Nellie opened her eyes looking up at him.

"I can't love, too much needs doin' 'fore tomorrow, pies ta bake and clothes ta be washed."

Sweeney looked into her eyes his hands moving to her waist.

"I'm going to tell you a final time, go and rest what good will all that work be if you are dead in your feet tomorrow? I won't allow you to open tomorrow if it comes to that."

Years ago his words though intentionally good would have frightened her but now seeing the slight worry in his eyes Nellie only sighed in defeat and stood on tiptoe kissing him gently.

"If ya say so Mr. T."

The corner of Sweeney's mouth twitched in a smile before he kissed her back then nudged her in the direction of their bedroom.

"I do say so Mrs. T."

Nellie smiled rolling her eyes at his mocking of her nickname for him before stepping back to him and kissing him again lingering a moment longer until his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love ya Sweeney."

Sweeney smiled and gently kissed both her cheeks, nose then her lips making her giggle.

"I love you too Nellie, now stop stalling and go get some rest."

Half heartedly rolling her eyes Nellie quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the bedroom closing the door making Sweeney shake his head but smile looking back in at the twins in the nursery. Life was for the alive and now that Sweeney Todd understood that and learnt that no amount of dwelling will change the past he wouldn't give up any of his reasons for living, not a single one of the three.

 **A/N2: Okay kind of a rocky ending but to be honest this is my first Sweenett in a while and it's 1 in the morning as I'm posting this so please don't blame me to harshly. Please review and let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


End file.
